fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 August 2015
01:57 Hey, FFox. 01:57 It is me 01:57 ... 01:57 You look a little... 01:57 ohgodhelpiwastrappedinatinybo 01:57 x 01:57 Foxy Grandpa. 01:57 like a circle. 01:58 black is a pigment, not a color 01:58 helpmeplease:((((( 01:58 foXY GRANDPA. 01:58 i'm a blue coin 01:58 I can't help if you don't use spaces. 01:58 ... 01:58 Don't get smart, man. 01:58 Thatguy you're gonna get kicked again. 01:58 ffoXY PAPPY. 01:58 sorry... 01:58 What did I walk into? 01:58 I don't know where I would find a blue coin, though. 01:59 You walked into ass. 01:59 Lagged 01:59 No, there ARE blue coins in Mario. 01:59 why may I not use colors?!? 01:59 Collect them all, get a star. 01:59 Because it gets spammy real quickly. 01:59 Because it can get annoying 01:59 @Jillips Maybe I walked into a little issue.... 01:59 Nah. 01:59 Super Mario RPG was the shit. 01:59 Just ass. 01:59 Still is. 01:59 Test lag 01:59 I meant in mario 64. 01:59 no spam... 01:59 -when you think you just flipped your tongue around and notice you didnt- 01:59 Jesus christ i want my SNES. 02:00 I know. 02:00 @Jillips Baconman plz :>"> 02:00 Pinkgirl. 02:00 Pls. 02:00 Get SNES. 02:00 And get Star Fox. 02:00 pls 02:00 And DK. 02:00 FFoxy agrees. Super Mario RPG WAS Shit 02:00 I've gotta see this. 02:00 no it was THE shit 02:00 :^) 02:00 No. 02:00 Okay I am watching Markiplier play FNaF 4 02:00 yea it was bad 02:00 It was the piss. 02:00 Super Mario RPG was awesome though 02:00 Sorry... gotta watch "Fun with Flags" 02:00 no it was amazinf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:00 nu 02:00 And trust me: it is really nightmare fuelistic 02:00 T_T 02:00 Earthbound > Super Mario RPG 02:01 * Pinkgirl234 hugs DB5 02:01 FriendmeSeb Big Bang Theory reference?oo3 02:01 * DB511611 is hugged 02:01 What if. 02:01 Jillips plz. Keep calm and eat some bacon. :3 02:01 Nah- well, KINDA> 02:01 k nvm 02:01 Nah. 02:01 I already had enough for today. 02:01 I got bacon stuck in my nos.e 02:01 Okay. :P 02:01 I've had a fuck ton of popcorn at the concert. 02:02 Neon sup 02:02 hey DB 02:02 * Neoninjaboy320 smacks DB 02:02 Hi Neon 02:02 silently yeets back into the land of the living 02:02 Neon guess wot 02:02 * Neoninjaboy320 glomps Pinkgirl 02:02 I was literally staring at my laptop 02:02 :P 02:02 Sera is here. 02:02 what, DB??? 02:02 Not doing anything 02:02 Hai Sera. 02:02 o-o 02:02 Like, I zoned out 02:02 Hai, Jillfish 02:02 ur the kinda guy that likes music rite? 02:02 So there is this new animatronic called Nightmare? 02:02 DB, yehs 02:02 PM meh I wanna show you something :3 02:02 video game ost to be more specific, :P 02:02 some people hear "FREEDOM" 02:02 k one sec 02:02 And he is nothing but an image that will end the game? 02:02 some people hear "HELP US" 02:03 all i hear is "BRRREEEAAAGGGUUHHHH" 02:03 imsosorry 02:03 >that moment when you should be doing something more productive but fucking chat 02:03 K. 02:03 I'm eating Snickers. 02:03 FFoxy eat a snickers. 02:03 I hear "HUMP ME" 02:03 NO 02:03 (Kappa) 02:03 Don't eat my sneakers. 02:03 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny eats Synth 02:03 Snickers* 02:03 02:03 Wow, Vore. 02:03 WOOOOO 02:03 * Synthwave kicks your stomac 02:03 h 02:04 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny turns into purple hulk 02:04 roff 02:04 I know that feel Synth. For the record, I should study :P 02:04 is you get to fUCKING MURDER SOMEONE FROM THE INSIDE 02:04 Because why? Because I am SICK AND TIRED of flies in dining room and some ants in kitchen. 02:04 my autoscroll imploded 02:04 gg 02:04 aquua 02:04 no 02:04 imploded 02:04 -when you discover this mainstream thing just before the trend ends- 02:04 is MY line 02:04 u lil bich 02:04 no 02:05 fite me 02:05 y'all need a light switch 02:05 k 02:05 * Synthwave gets a light switch 02:05 rekts aquua with light switches and jack douglasses 02:05 is win 02:05 Don't rekt my lizard 02:05 You just broke, broke, broke my mind. (kappa) (geddit?) 02:06 yo synth, come on my chat 02:06 Why 02:06 Heya 02:06 o3o 02:07 Ayye Sour 02:07 Susnut? o-o 02:07 neona 02:07 nEONA 02:07 * Neoninjaboy320 glomps Susnut 02:07 :D 02:07 NEONAAAAA 02:07 pm synth 02:07 XD 02:07 I saw it. 02:07 Ayy 02:08 Chat x Ping 02:08 Poppyyyyy 02:08 I ship it 04:22 Aaand next on my hitlist is... 04:22 ... 04:22 pls Seb 04:23 "Crescenda D'emor." 04:23 lemme redeem myself 04:23 Ok... 04:24 Ice Bear for president. 04:24 Super Minecraft kid for world leader 04:24 Smike for mayor 04:24 SammyClassicSonicFan for King of the Universe 04:25 * Pirate Foxy3 is lonely 04:25 lisdexic_eddie for ruler of all time and space 04:25 There is a moment 04:26 *pwned* 04:26 Foxy, we all have a time when we are lonely, I feel like that my girlfriend is gonna break up with me sometimes. 04:26 Guys.. 04:26 Yes? 04:26 Yeah? 04:26 Samantha what is eet 04:26 How dare you say guys instead of girls 04:26 Patriarchy 04:26 Mwah mwah 04:26 Someone needs to go to the great Kraken fountain.. 04:26 No. 04:26 * DB511611 hugs Pink 04:27 Fun mansion DB? 04:27 hold on a sec I'm doing FFH rite nao 04:27 No tentacles. 04:27 Synth r00d. 04:27 I am r00d. 04:27 FFH? What is that? 04:27 R00d3r than you. 04:27 * Pirate Foxy3 hugglex Sam 04:27 Fanfiction Hour. 04:27 XD 04:28 ^^ 04:28 * Iron Man AKA Tony Stark resides in Avengers Tower, as always. 04:28 wana join Pink\ 04:29 Jedha, ye asked for pm 04:30 Ye didn't respond 04:30 I need to fix something!\ 04:30 Not for now though 04:30 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Foxy3 04:30 * Pirate Foxy3 hugs back 04:30 wut Pink 04:31 Not for today. I am gonna do school Matshcore :P 04:31 * Mathscore 04:31 ah 04:33 Hello. 04:34 Hi Creativity 04:34 Sup Arkaine 04:34 Hi Arkaine 04:35 Hello. 04:35 holy shit 04:35 it's an Ark 04:35 i'm not sure if- nvm. 04:35 Ew its gfor 04:35 gfor stahp bein ew 04:36 Arky!!!! 04:36 Sketch no 04:36 * SketchKats24 clings 04:36 Ew, an aussie (kappa) 04:36 * DB511611 plays some didgeridoo 04:36 Can someone link me to the list of people with positions of power? 04:37 Hi Sketch 04:37 They're not banning you, Colin. 04:37 Creativity, I think I know you. 04:37 This, CreativityFlows. 04:37 Were you on CPWC? 04:37 Yo, Pink. 04:37 Clock are you ok man 04:37 Thanks. 04:37 Rocko, I will find you and piss in your belly. (kappa) 04:37 Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Staff 04:37 I am not Rocko. 04:37 My life is not modern. 04:37 Orly? 04:37 ClockTower? 04:37 (Kappa) 04:38 Yearly (frankerz) 04:38 (Kappa) 04:38 Chat spam: (Kappa) 04:38 Also, Fax, where do you call home now? 04:38 Skype. 04:38 Pingass 04:38 wat 04:38 Ah, fair enough. 04:39 Did Sera do something stupid 04:39 I have a habit of doing that 04:39 Tyler you okay? 04:39 So you're just a wikia roamer now? 04:39 Hmmm 04:39 Yes. 04:39 Bonnie shhh 04:39 Not really, why? 04:39 I stay here 04:39 okay I shhhh 04:39 Sera, he's talking to me. 04:39 o h 04:39 My name used to be Fax. 04:39 o-wait 04:40 Fax Mcuscajmcawghwegj 04:40 Fax Mccumulu- 04:40 Was that you? 04:40 FECK 04:40 Yes. 04:40 Ooooh. I didn't know that was you...dude, hi 04:40 Hi c: 04:40 THAT'S you. 04:40 foooox macumlusl 04:40 I forgot everything I did as Fax. 04:40 I don't remember being so popular. 04:40 silently glomps Tyle 04:41 besides being Fax 04:41 * HugeClockTowerFan is glomped 04:41 I remember you because your name always pingedme xD 04:41 *pinged me 04:41 As a forgetful Brazilian would. 04:41 Oh xD 04:41 Hi Clock. 04:41 sera 04:41 wat 04:41 im eating hot pockets 04:41 AT MIDNIGHTTTT 04:41 yES GFER 04:41 Dude. 04:41 Holy shit. 04:41 I can put my leg on my shoulder and pretend it's a bazooka. 04:41 FUCKING SMART AS HELL 04:41 TASTE MY FOOT. 04:41 (sorry, someone is stuck in the elevator, and I'm kinda freaking out 04:41 I have so many collect-able toys near my computer. 04:42 Hey, Bonnie, sorry, just saw that. 04:42 "toys" 04:42 (snipars) 04:42 04:42 Who else remembers me as Fax... 04:42 I think Vy does. 04:42 Dang 04:42 Those toys tho (Kappa) 04:42 ( ͡° ͜( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)(° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °) ͡ ) 04:42 Jesus christ. 04:42 sjjjj 04:43 It is an inbred lenny 04:43 It's the hybrid 04:43 Too much Lenin. 04:43 Lenin 04:43 No 04:43 Bad russian 04:43 But 04:43 Vodka 04:43 *Wodka 04:43 A NUUUU CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE 04:43 Vudca 04:43 STAY AWAY FROM MY WODKA 04:44 Life is Strange NOO 04:44 WHYYY 04:44 Because Life is Strange. 04:44 DB5 are you live/ 04:44 bad news 04:44 i deleted the katy widemouth and katy widenose pictures 04:44 yes Pink 04:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpHUqrAlogo 04:45 Clock. 04:45 Is your Fanfiction Hour done? 04:45 PM. 04:45 yea Pink 04:45 well 04:45 in not yet 04:46 we have like 10 minutes 04:46 siryV 04:46 (yee) 04:46 Oi, Mike, what ever happened to Fatal? 04:47 https://youtube.com/watch?v=SWO7hRqmALA Give me that milk 04:47 I haven't spoken to him in a while. 04:47 Still in Skype. 04:47 (Yee) 04:47 @Arkaine Project:Chat/Logs Look what I can do :D 04:47 Quit Starpolar. 04:47 #SkypeLurker 04:47 OH SHIT 04:47 Btw, Mike doesn't really work here. 04:48 Because Mike Schdmit. 04:48 So, stick to Synth. 04:48 Starpolar was a shitfest anyways, once the TPWC community made its way there. 04:48 Or Nick Wilde whenever I have the avatar. 04:48 I know. 04:49 I hope they reopen CPWC one day. 04:49 Dead 04:49 I miss talking to Devin and such. 04:49 What is Starpolar by the way? 04:49 Long time no see Emo 04:50 A wiki. 04:50 * TheZombeh boogies 04:50 @Pink. 04:50 Starpolar was a wiki based around critique 04:50 Hi just dealing with stuff that's why I haven't been on 04:50 ^^ 04:50 A couple of friends of mine made it. 04:50 But then it went to shit. 04:50 And everyone abandoned of it. 04:51 Because apparently Starpolar were censoring history or some bullshit 04:51 Which, I admit, was funny as fuck to watch fold out. 04:52 How did they ruin Starpolar specifically? 04:52 Starpolar...I think I have seen that before 04:52 Because.....they did......BEST ANSWER 04:52 TPWC trolled it to death. 04:52 And not only that, chat was pure cancer. 04:52 Then chat was killed. 04:52 And it became a ghost town. 04:53 But it was a ghost town with chat. 04:53 So people spew out vulglar stuff and then seen bashing and wars were everywhere? 04:53 Because 97% of chat didn't edit. 04:53 the fuck is starpolar 04:53 cuckpolar 04:53 Best not to use Cancer as a joke here. 04:53 :I 04:53 Pretty much that, Pink. 04:53 Okay, sorry. 04:53 Oh 04:53 ssly what is starpolar 04:54 It's fine, I made the same mistake. 04:54 Heh, I am the type of user who won't really blend with TPW at all 04:54 Gfor, it is a wiki based around critique 04:54 A dead wiki, G. 04:54 o 04:54 Because extreme vulglar stuff are not my type of interests 04:54 ^ 04:55 Honestly, TPW is just meant to joke or make fun of CPWs but it so happened people turned into a base where they think they are free to post extremely mature or dirty posts 04:55 LOL chat autologged again 04:56 Did I kill chat? 04:56 * Emogirl793 comes back to life 04:56 Pink y u always kill chat 04:56 y 04:57 I don't kill chat. ;-; 04:57 Did 04:57 Not 04:57 GforG what types of food do you love? 04:58 I read food as blood 04:58 I was like wut 04:58 I love blood! 04:58 Da heck DB5? *smacks him* >:3 04:58 Blood isfood 04:58 * DB511611 is smacked 04:58 Um, I mean....blood is interesting 04:58 * DB511611 cRIES 04:58 * TheZombeh drinks a suspicious red liquid 04:58 Poor DB 04:58 * Pinkgirl234 wipes away his tears 04:59 I am also not CrashBandicoot0 04:59 * DB511611 is wiped 04:59 ;-; 04:59 I'm not the only one who has tasted blood before right? 04:59 I have 04:59 I've tasted a lot of blood 04:59 I have 05:00 What the heck? 05:00 :o VAMPIRES 05:00 * TheZombeh hisses 05:00 Vampires are kewl. 05:00 Well I am so epic I dipped my words in ketchup just now. 05:00 But I'm a zombie 05:00 i need to make a sly rp wiki 05:00 Then eat brains 05:00 Zombie vampire 05:01 Fun hybrid 05:01 No 05:01 But if you are a zombie, the plants will attack you. :>"> 05:01 Bad hybrid 05:01 *shows fangs* but I'm only 12.15% vampiric. 05:01 PLANTS ARE EVIL 05:01 brenda 05:01 n 05:01 pls 05:01 * Pinkgirl234 turns into a Peashooter and shoots peas at him 05:01 u r not a vampooter 05:01 Mofos it's 1 AM. 05:01 .3. 05:01 * TheZombeh hisses and runs away 05:01 k 05:01 im a hunter 05:01 :3 05:02 I am a vampooter says Spam canned meat wait wat? 05:02 ^ 05:02 Wot? 05:02 Wat lol 05:02 i see you still got that pic Emo ;) 05:02 Bac...k. 05:02 What? 05:02 http://managewp.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/spam.jpg 05:03 DB5 get to the Fun Mansion :3 05:03 I'm gonna go get ice cream brb 05:03 The spam joke is older than dinosaurs. 05:03 Dinosaurs ate Spam for dinner. 05:03 So basically older then DB 05:04 DB is 1. 05:04 Just edited my profile is all. 05:04 no u 05:04 Of course it's older. 05:04 But das alot of Spam canned Meat for only- nvm. 05:04 XD 05:04 I'm older that means I'm a wizard 05:04 Not 05:05 Wizard vampire? 05:05 jesus it takes 100 minutes to simply extract a folder to another folder 05:05 Gfor 05:05 I luv u 05:05 :e 05:05 :e 05:05 shit 05:05 :3 05:05 Golden try uploadING a YouTube vid. 05:05 who said you were patrick 05:05 I did 05:05 Takes FOREVER. 05:05 I'm confusing Emo with Weegee. 05:05 Guys pls 05:05 Weegee wizard vampire omg that's now. Life 05:05 brendan atleast it isn't an issue with my computer :^) 05:05 I love weird songs. 05:05 Samantha pls 05:05 Keep calm and listen to "World is Mine" 05:06 I love weirder songs 05:06 DB5 plz 05:06 Oh really? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:06 you wanna have a contest? 05:06 huh huh/ 05:06 Yeah.. 05:06 Weird songs *raises hand* I have a playlist 05:06 we need a judge 05:06 or multiple 05:06 JurASSic Park 05:06 I love weirdest sings 05:06 #PinkDaWinner 05:06 Assic World. 05:06 yhey it finally finished extracting 05:06 ok 05:06 Samantha VS DB 05:07 who are the judges 05:07 A judge of wat 05:07 these damn missing textures better be fixed 05:07 How did Ass not ping Sera. 05:07 judging what songs are weirder 05:07 ME 05:07 ME 05:07 PICK ME 05:07 Stay Calm cause I'm Not Here All Night to Break Your Mind and be Creepin' round The Door of yours. 05:07 k 05:07 Sera is ri 05:07 #punz. 05:07 rip* 05:07 05:07 I listen to songs I don't understand.. Killing, ducks beating people's passes. Parody songs, things like that. I really don't feel like typer more. Not really supposed to say it in chat. 05:07 noice 05:08 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:08 ... 05:08 so how about that contest 05:08 I'm bad. 05:08 Yeah. 05:08 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:08 who are the judges tho 05:08 me 05:08 Idk.. 05:08 Ok. 05:08 Yay 05:08 @DB5 Emo volunteers to be one 05:08 Should we link the songs or... umm tell them. 05:09 Give me the song titles 05:09 we should Link them 05:09 if that gets spammy we can tell them 05:09 or Multi PM 05:09 what u think 05:09 I have my phone with youtube so titles 05:09 Ok. 05:09 and you Pink? 05:09 I has made a fnaf tune. :D 05:10 Woah emote is not emoti-calm. 05:10 Test 05:10 I am writing lyrics 05:10 Damn it. 05:10 big Test /big 05:10 "I'm sorry. Hatsune Miku" Ounce you read the lyrics you will know. 05:10 k 05:10 ok is everyone ready for the contest 05:10 I can't stand Vocaloids. 05:10 Unless you understand Japanese. 05:10 Lol. 05:11 Hatsune Miku,a character even my little sister knows who is for some reason. 05:11 * Iron Man AKA Tony Stark sits in Avengers Tower, twirling an empty Glass around in his hand. 05:11 Not gonna judge. 05:11 Samantha are we talkin lyrics or the music itself 05:11 So boring around here... 05:11 The song. 05:11 Here still 05:11 ok 05:11 lets go 05:11 Androids,Vocaloids,all be cheating music. 05:11 I already said my song. Scroll up. 05:11 Test again 05:11 k 05:11 ok mine is "Event Choke" by Datach'i 05:12 Remember read the lyrics.. 05:12 and now we wait for the judges 05:12 My song is "Break My Mind" 05:12 Ok, now I'm leaving for real. I'll see y'all next week. Later 05:12 OK give me 5 min noone comment plz 05:12 Bye Sera. 05:12 "I'm Sorry. Hatsune Miku". 05:13 DB WTF IS. THIS 05:13 Just in case you're too lazy to scroll up. 05:13 Bro if I was in this,all I'd need to do is link the AMV for Sexin' On the Dance Floor,which I wnot link due to reasons. 05:13 Wait, what is this contest? 05:13 *won't 05:13 Emo it's Event Choke 05:13 a song 05:13 Lol... Really. 05:13 http://youtube.com/watch?v=m8EbXY77lDc just watch this. Best song ever 05:14 guise 05:14 pls 05:14 Oh welp 05:14 1:14 PM 05:14 Can I please be part of whatever is happening, I have a song I'm sure everyone is going to enjoy. 05:15 Digi. 05:15 Are you still there? 05:15 It's about weird songs. 05:15 yea 05:15 DB I know I just listened to it so far u in first place 05:15 I have a weird song. 05:15 OPEN THIS FUCKING CHEST 05:15 mine is gonna win this round 05:15 Are the results in? 05:15 Ok no. 05:15 i know it 05:15 :3 05:15 Lol.. 05:15 Mine is more dark. 05:15 and now Sam~< 06:02 Emo pls 06:02 why is that skeleton wearing panties.. 06:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9R9QQgxzZM0 06:02 because skeletons can 06:03 Ark finds me hawt. 06:03 Gahh so many links 06:03 << Did you guys know I drew her outfit last night and it took me like 5 hours? 06:03 probably, lol 06:03 Because I burned his face on the stove. 06:03 Hi There. 06:03 Hai everyone 06:03 Hi 06:03 or so 06:03 dammit tony lol! 06:03 XD 06:03 It turns me on... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:03 Yo Tony 06:03 wassup 06:03 Samantha pls 06:03 Long time no see 06:03 My switch is no longer broken. 06:03 you want hentai? 06:03 you remind me of my friend irl. I shit ye not 06:03 Nottin much. 06:03 Sam can you not? 06:03 Lmao 06:03 In pm.. 06:04 Please. 06:04 u want some? sers? 06:04 Eh PM 06:04 Basically I clenced my fist and then a volcano erputed (rp style) 06:04 Tyle. 06:04 Ping. 06:04 My body is soooo ready. 06:04 * clenched, erupted 06:04 I can't, I need sfw stuff lol 06:04 ok Samantha 06:04 PM meh 06:04 XD 06:04 * ShadowedButterfly fires a dubstep cannon 06:04 GET MEMEING 06:04 IM A PIZZA PIE 06:04 That reminds me. 06:04 :U 06:04 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) GET MEMED. 06:04 I need to play Saints Row IV. 06:04 * Iron Man AKA Tony Stark resides in Avengers Tower 06:04 Tony PM 06:04 GET MEME'D :^) 06:04 DB5 watch me manipulate fire 06:05 Troll face Kingdom. 06:05 * Pinkgirl234 creates fire sparks in the sky 06:05 holy crap this is still opened? 06:05 * ShadowedButterfly soars in the sky, blasting dubstep tracks 06:05 i just realize 06:05 Eh, we all forget sometimes. 06:05 welp im going to bed.... 06:05 its like 2am here 06:06 Sooooo..?.how are things? 06:06 Same. 06:06 tony, check your pm 06:06 how are tihngs 06:06 im tired 06:06 Surfacing in chats every night 06:06 Unnoticed 06:07 Lagged 06:07 Lol 06:07 Err, can someone ping me when Ark gets back? 06:07 Logs submitted 06:07 ping 06:07 IF Ark comes back, that is? 06:07 I will. 06:07 Look here guys >> Project:Chat/Logs 06:17 shadowed 07:21 I think you can probably taste the difference m8 07:21 between chicken and fish 07:21 Well, I haven't tasted it yet, so what, you wanna fight about it? 07:22 (it's chicken, I just tasted one of the tenders 07:22 yah lets fight m8049328438493 07:24 (jahn) vs (pingas) 07:24 noice b8 m8 07:25 k 07:25 Mangly, PM. 07:31 I am listening to the fucking song of death. 07:35 uy si pink o 07:35 * FreddyFan66 eats adobo 07:35 Uy another Filipino 07:36 Has there been an issue? 07:37 so many people 07:37 blech 07:37 Oh 07:39 Dang I am lagging like heck! 07:40 lags 07:40 why yu do dis 07:40 The lag gremlin approachith' 07:41 the lagzilla is coming run 07:41 im not 07:41 it's lagnado 07:42 heyz 07:42 * Brooklyn The Kawaii Pirate Fox walks in 07:43 my real name is such a coincidence 07:43 Lewis 07:43 fred? 07:43 You look fabulous 07:43 I am trying to get to one page but it won;t let me load 07:43 * Brooklyn The Kawaii Pirate Fox pms YF/Lewis 07:45 my real name is 2spooky4me 07:48 anyway brooklyn my real name is vincent :3 07:48 You're a Freddy Fan right? 07:49 yep 07:49 I knew 07:49 i expart in coding 07:50 orly? 07:50 yep 07:50 im a bureaucrat in a few wikis 07:50 *hides 07:51 Pink PM 07:52 Lag? PM repost 07:52 Back 07:52 Hey Guys 07:52 (garfielf) 07:52 PM repost then go ahead 07:52 yee 07:53 umm 07:53 ERRRRR 07:53 I am bACK 07:53 I am back* 07:54 Hi Jacob 07:54 http://the-boss.hubpages.com/hub/Anatidaephobia-The-Fear-of-Being-Watched-by-a-Duck 07:54 Are you the (duck) who watches? 07:56 Hello Igrabapples1 07:56 im gonna go to sleep soon 07:56 it's painful that im the only mod on 07:56 Well, everyone has their limits. 07:57 Hello 07:57 And there's a magical thing called screencaps. 07:57 And I'm not afraid to use them. 07:57 gud 07:58 Why was there an issue or something? 07:58 Pink PM 07:58 I actually came back to chat because Mangly asked me to log chat 08:00 zerm 08:01 So I assume there's no need for me to screencap? 08:01 I Am watching 08:01 Your username tells me that. 08:01 Your username tells me that. 08:02 I Know 08:02 Hi Jedha 08:03 Where is toon link and mickey 08:08 All away but 1 08:08 Wow 08:08 im going to bed now 08:08 ggh 08:08 bye 08:08 bbl 08:13 Back after internet connection messed up 08:14 k pink. 08:14 k 08:14 goodnight o3o 08:14 o noes 08:14 i was too late 08:14 ;3; 08:14 * FreddyFan66 puts needles on voodoo 08:18 Oh sweet. The Main Wiki is one of the actual Wikia spotlights at the moment. 08:18 it doesn't desserve that without a chat 08:19 You do not need a chat to make it a wiki spotlight 08:19 lemme see 08:19 one of edd's wikis was in the spotlight a week ago 08:19 Look at the module called "Around Wikia's Network" 08:19 i know 08:19 @FredFan Really? What wiki name was it? 08:20 i dont remember... its name is too long 08:20 I will have to doubt it. There are multiple requirements to spotlight a wiki 08:21 PHILIPPINE TELEVISION WIKI o3o 08:21 pangako sayo , ipaglalaban kooo 08:24 synth pm 08:25 Uh FreddyFan66, there is a Philippine Televison Wiki but he did not edit there nor was he the founder 08:25 lel i didint say he owned it xD 08:25 philippines is taking over wikia :3 08:25 And there is no Crimincal.case fans there either 08:26 LOL no. Ain't true 08:26 Pink PM 08:27 And I also find it impossible that it was a Wiki spotlight 08:27 pink are you bingi 08:27 i said he didint own it 08:28 taglish yeye 08:28 I know. But that wiki wasn't a spotlight still 08:28 by spotlight u mean dis? http://www.wikia.com/Wikia 08:29 I meant like the spotlight in the "Around Wikia's Network" 08:30 huh? where 08:30 Scroll down to the bottom of the page 08:30 nevermind 08:31 but i saw wikis that is under 200 pages in the spotlight 08:32 But there was a wiki which only had 36 pages or so that still became a spotlight. If you have to ask me why, it is becuase even Wikia staff may choose which wikis to spotlight at their will 10:16 Yeah 10:16 but I doubt one will 10:16 We may never know. Trolls and spammers won't disappear 10:16 yeah 10:17 right now its peaceful 10:17 Yup 10:17 And right now we are few 10:17 peaceful and ded 10:17 Lets hope it continues 10:18 brb 10:20 Sup mates 10:20 Danggit I logged out 10:20 Sup Dromor 10:24 Wb 10:24 Danke 10:25 I like the chat when its peaceful 10:25 Me too 10:26 No fights, no agruing nice 10:26 We can just talk and chill 10:27 yeah we can 10:27 Is Lewis new? 10:27 I like weekends. It's Saturday here 10:27 ^ 10:27 @Tyranno Renamed user 10:27 No 10:27 Lexis is YF 10:27 I like weekends too 10:28 Why did he rename himself? 10:28 idk 10:28 Cuz user's choice? 10:28 He wanted the human form to enter his username 10:28 I thin 10:28 *think 10:28 K 10:28 im yf 10:28 Tyran do you like dinosaurs 10:28 Duh. 10:29 Of course I do. 10:29 The irl form of you is epic 10:29 IKR 10:29 *turns human 10:29 *turns T-Rex. 10:30 *turns into indomunus rex 10:30 * Pinkgirl234 erupts a volcano by the immediate clench of her fist 10:30 Thats how the dinosaurs died 10:30 Hello Jennifer 10:30 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 walks around looking for food. 10:30 Hi Jenny. 10:30 XD 10:30 Hey 10:30 << The reason dinosaurs went extinct 10:30 *hides as im now human 10:30 How are you 10:31 Ggh mR fUCKS Woke me up 10:31 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 smells Lewis. 10:31 *roars* 10:31 I am good 10:31 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 hears the roar 10:31 But I'm Fine 10:31 Thats good 10:31 I am good 10:31 >Gorgets period. 10:31 *runs 10:32 *Forgets. 10:32 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 chases. 10:32 I wonder why Jennifer isn't a mod yet 10:32 *continues runing 10:32 *human are faster than dinosaur 10:32 *does a mateing roar* why am I doing this I'm the only indomunus Rex alive 10:33 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 runs EXTREMELY fast. 10:33 Because the wiki staff are not appointing other users at the moment 10:34 That or trust idk 10:34 *turns into my fox form and goes even faster 10:34 *?searches for mate 10:34 ingnore the ? 10:35 Also they have expectations in users 10:35 Hallo all! 10:35 Hello Mangled 10:36 True Pink 10:36 Boop? 10:36 Woop 10:36 Koop. 10:36 doop 10:37 Choop. 10:37 soop 10:37 Noop. 10:37 Hi Mangled! *glomps her* 10:37 Doop 10:37 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 10:37 voop 10:37 Hi! 10:37 Woop. 10:37 roop 10:37 * Pinkgirl234 crowns Mangled as the Overlady of Bacon :D 10:37 Foop. 10:37 * Manglytyg hugs Mangled 10:37 Already am, Pink. 10:37 zoop 10:37 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 10:38 But let's have a coronation :3 10:38 Uhm... 10:38 And then a grand feast afterwards 10:38 feast? 10:38 It's already been more than two months since I took the title.. 10:38 >.. 10:38 Alright gtg bye 10:38 Bye 10:38 Oh! Bye! 10:38 Yes Dromor. Feast. 10:39 Chicken, burgers, bacon, cakes, soup, salad, all the good food 10:39 can we have it now*wags tail 10:39 Hey Pink. Guess what? 10:39 Hold up. Chat autologged here. WHo pinged me 10:39 me. 10:39 I said "guess what?" 10:39 What? 10:40 I wrote an MLP fan song recently. 10:40 Really? I did not know you were a pegasister! :D 10:40 I am. :3 10:40 I like Pinkie Pie! 10:41 (twilightcute) (derpy) 10:41 I'm a Luna fan. 10:41 The only reason I watched MLP as a kid is Luna. 10:41 I'm also big on the villains. 10:42 the only reason I watcn MLP cause Derpy :3 10:42 Lewis pls. 10:42 no u 10:42 I watch it because it's a great show. :/ 10:42 no u 10:42 no u 10:42 no u 10:42 Dremora you a brony too? :o 10:42 I'm not really into mlp 10:42 I WAS.. 10:43 I was and I still am, sorta? 10:43 All hail bronies! 10:43 Untill Skyrim happened. 10:43 Brb. 10:43 * Mangledmeddlingmetal goes to write out the music for this song she wrote. 10:43 << This is an EG of my OC pony btw 10:44 I'm the only one who played Piano Tiles 2 yesterday? 10:44 Bronies probably won't think this is true, 10:44 ? 10:44 ..but Dragonborn could absoloutely murder all ponies in MLP. 10:44 But 10:44 xD 10:45 Is Dragonborn from Skyrim? 10:45 Indeed! 10:45 aka the main character you play as 10:45 http://youtu.be/BPY0ztGCuiI Yes mike is here now i can kill him 10:45 Indeed what? 10:45 Wat Lewis said. 10:45 Dragonborn aka the main protagonist. 10:45 aka Mr FUS RO DAH 10:46 (Lol Dromor) 10:46 YES. JUST PLAIN YES. YESSSSS. 10:46 Alduin is the main antagonist right? 10:46 Yes. 10:46 Well 10:46 LOL I am so watching a yandere song 10:46 * listening 10:46 Me too 10:46 Goku could destroy the entire world of MLP with one single Genki-dama 10:47 * Pinkgirl234 is an MLP fan 10:47 Yep 10:47 Hide and Seek got stuck on my head 10:47 -_- 10:47 Superman destroyed Goku 2 times 10:47 im trying to get the marionette music box tune out my head 10:47 My cursors are a sushi and a chinese tea 10:47 Lewis 10:47 In my AU, the Heroes of Valor were the reason Skyrim happened. 10:47 * Chinese 10:48 It's not a canon fight 10:48 Superman could defeat Goku though. 10:48 still trying to get rid of Just Gold out my head 10:48 Yup 10:48 actually he did Dremora 10:48 twice 10:48 have you even watched ScreAatack's death abttle 10:48 In non-canon fights. 10:48 *Screw 10:48 ScrewAttack is amazing. 10:48 Superman had to rely on the sun for his powers 10:49 Goku, however, well you know now.... 10:49 They were right in the fact Sonic could kill Mario. 10:49 Goku only needs his Ki and the Super Sayian God 10:49 R.I.P. Superman 10:49 Hi Droid! 10:49 Yo 10:49 I'm not gonna be here when a argument breaks out 10:49 Goku is super powerful though 10:49 and how TAILS FUCKING REKT LUIGI FUCK YES 10:50 Oh gof 10:50 Some bots gets satisfaction breaking the mold some bots are just distractions some bots are just Gold 10:50 *god 10:50 I'm just gold 10:50 Tails can rekt Luigi? 10:50 yes 10:50 he did 10:50 Also my bae is here <3 10:50 Sonic may rekt Mario 10:50 Foxy Oh X Droid only! 10:50 yeet 10:50 What Tails can do? 10:51 Throw a Airplane at Luigi? 10:51 um 10:51 xD 10:51 he has s ciene 10:51 *science 10:51 I hate auto correct 10:51 Tails can fly and is super smart for an 8 year old 10:51 and luigi only has a vacuum 10:51 and dark powers 10:51 Not luigi 10:51 Back 10:51 It's Green Mario 10:51 JENNIFER BBY <3 10:51 (snipars) 10:51 DROID BBY <3 10:52 (snipars) 2 10:52 * DroidUnit774 glomps Jennifer 10:52 Tails has more ranged weapons, and he can fly, ultimately resulting in Tails defeating Luigi. 10:52 How about a battle between Sonic.exe and Mario.exe? 10:52 Yo. 10:52 Sonic. 10:52 and a boxing glove 10:52 Hi Sketchy! o/ 10:52 Hi sketch) 10:52 Sonic.exe for sure. 10:52 Sonic.exe would easily win. 10:52 and tails actually has a super and a turbo form 10:52 Aye Pink and Droid. 10:53 Sonic.exe gave me the creeps when I first heard of it ._. 10:53 Anyone knows the name of the site were you can draw? 10:53 You know what would be an interesting death battle? 10:53 what 10:53 It was used on the FNaF wiki chat 10:53 And one more thing: Some Mario.exe game was actually the complete rip-off of Sonic.exe 10:53 The Dragonborn vs Master Chief vs Chuck Norris 10:53 :^) 10:53 aka chuck Norris win 10:53 Dragonborn would win without a doubt. 10:53 Have any of you seen Project M's Mario vs. Sonic? 10:54 Master Chief is rom halo I think? 10:54 * from, Halo 10:54 Yes 10:54 I first heard of him in Epic Rap Batlles of History 10:54 Dragonborn vs Master Chief vs Goku. 10:54 goku 10:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8R8XAzpunE @ Pink 10:54 Aka Dragonborn wins. 10:54 Good new guys: FNaF Wiki is a spotlight around Wikia once more 10:54 Aka Goku Wins. 10:55 Aka Dragonborn wins. 10:55 dragonbron 10:55 Depends 10:55 I only joined the FNaF wiki for the chat 10:55 would 10:55 lose 10:55 tochuck 10:55 norris 10:55 Same Mike 10:55 same 10:55 I once was anon who made a few edits now and then 10:55 *an anon 10:55 Back again even tho I never said I left 10:55 I'm the only one who likes classical String Music? 10:55 git gud me 10:55 wb) 10:56 I will explain why I joined the FNaF Wiki: 10:56 omg 10:56 Lmao, no one here understands Dragonborn's full power. 10:56 Prepare for tl;dr version 10:56 1. I was a minor chat roamer. 2. The first time I met Psycho, she was absolutely cool 3. I made my first few friends there 10:56 Goku could Erase Dragonborn from the face of the earth 10:56 Lol no. 10:57 Rainbow was one of the first friends I had 10:57 Goku Launches a Genki-Dama. 10:57 What will Dragonborn do? 10:57 Fus ro dah and all the shouts 10:57 the only mods 10:57 I liked 10:57 Slow time so goku can't do that 10:57 on the old chat 10:57 was psycho and jillips 10:57 mR tITS 10:57 and hux a small lbi 10:57 I hated homura and larken 10:57 MR. FUCKs 10:57 I loved Pable 10:58 i was, meh with pab 10:58 The only mods of the past chat that were my friends 10:58 He was one of my first and best wikia friends 10:58 Were Pable, Jillips, and Homura. 10:58 pink pm 10:58 my first friend is i like bonnie 10:58 RageVG and Psycho are my admin friends 10:58 larken so far is the only person was has banned me in all off wikia 10:58 Gay baby jail 10:58 well 10:58 was 10:58 So is The Name Is Nick 10:59 thank god larken doesn't know this place 10:59 Am I the only one who finds it weird that Larken was a mod but the first edit he made was his userpage? 10:59 ~Larken has joined the chat 10:59 ^i know that's fake 10:59 And you thought it was real? 10:59 I mean I thought you guys may assign mods and staff when they edited fairly enough, particularly mainspace 11:00 im glad jillips is a chat mod here 11:00 Many of the people I know on here I first met on the fnaf wiki 11:00 Am I one of them Droid? :3 11:00 I met Droid in the fnaf wiki for the first time 11:00 same 11:01 I was Slient On FNAF Chat 11:01 Yes, so is Jennifer, Mike and lewis 11:01 I was Shy back then 11:01 idroid do you remember when i was crushing on FOxina 2.0 before i even knew Toy Foxy 2.1 XD 11:01 I think so 11:01 I want you guys to tell me something 11:01 XD 11:01 Yes Mike? 11:02 What was the first ever reaction when you knew the FNaF chat was gone? 11:02 Guess who you must ship me with. 11:02 Toy BonBon2 11:02 I was fucking delighted chat went down. 11:02 My reaction was meh 11:02 why 11:02 i loved that chat 11:02 It was becoming too random 11:02 My reaction was "Pink, you can't changed it anymore. It's gone. Just deal it.]] 11:02 People Swearing everytime 11:03 The Spam Party tho 11:03 After chat went down, I still edited 11:03 i left when chat went 11:03 I mean I already lost my trainnetaginity 11:03 :^) 11:03 The Spam Party Was one of the best things 11:03 i was so fuckoing glad zoey told me about tthis place 11:03 After chat went down, I went to know somewhere 11:03 I actually made some enemies on the fnaf chat 11:03 and then i told toy foxy 2.1 11:03 XD 11:04 same, larken is one of them 11:04 Then I remembered (I don't think that remembered exists, Lol) that Rainbow had pm'ed me the fnaf rp wikia 11:04 I disliked Larken. 11:04 Then I joined the chat 11:04 Cursed Bears was my enemy 11:04 i fucking hated larken 11:04 This Chat was Better Before FNAF Chat Closed 11:04 I had a deep rage within for Psycho 11:04 Err. 11:04 i liked Psycho 11:04 Guys, can we not talk about people like that? 11:05 Sorry. 11:05 @Droid Me too. Someone forced me to reveal where I study, but no matter how he insisted, I said "no" 11:05 Fine, let's all rant at my chat where no one can tell us to stop. 11:05 Don't worry, Sketch. I am not revealing which people am against 11:05 Yo. 11:05 ... 11:05 Hi PNM and Avv 11:06 PM for link. 11:06 Hybrid, I'm sorry, I'm just doing my job.. 11:06 Kay. 11:06 I'm in the mood for ranting that's all. 11:06 I go to rant at my chet now. Kthxbye. 11:06 Hybrid is full Skyrim 11:06 got my full respect 11:07 But still 11:07 Bulltits 11:07 Hybrid I don't see you on the chat 11:07 XD 11:07 Tats 11:07 I didn't find many friends here, yet. 11:08 Mike, I consider you my friend m8 11:08 Mowmow 11:08 Hi aki 11:08 I mean here 11:08 It's all DIO's fault too 11:08 Hai Droid c: 11:08 you were my friend since the FNaF Chat 11:08 yeet 11:08 Hoi Aki 11:09 Hai c: 11:09 Aki was actually my first friend at the FNaF Wiki 11:09 Aki Fite meh 11:09 Ya. 11:09 * Avvhovhk grabs camera 11:09 JENNIFER NO 11:09 Fite. 11:09 Nu 11:09 *Fites Aki* 11:09 :c 11:09 I dun want tooo! 11:09 * Aki~lucky goes in Skoop 11:09 *Rekts aki with 2 punches in the air* 11:10 Nu 11:10 * Dayshift Watcher Mike Schmidt is win 11:10 I'm waiting for Zoey to answer on Skoop 11:10 so it doesn't count :c 11:10 yus it dues c: < 11:10 I am listening to 11:11 ME!ME!ME! :^) 11:11 NO 11:11 PL 11:11 S 11:11 YES 11:11 PL 11:11 I'm listening to some birds around my house 11:11 S 11:11 Yes! XD 11:11 Someone comented on the Japanese Spooky thread I made on Sheena's wall on the main Wiki c: 11:11 Is the site were you could draw sketchtoy? 11:11 commented* 11:12 pink pm 11:12 #IhopePsychonoticesmyart 11:12 Aki is one of the few friends I've found here 11:12 Yay c: 11:13 c: 11:13 Even though I saw most of you back in the main chat, I was more of a PM person c: 11:13 I am sure she will notice. DO you know why she someitmes does not answer some messages? 11:13 Dunno 11:13 c: 11:13 me neither 11:14 chat's ded? 11:14 Ye 11:14 :c 11:14 Reep in pee chat 11:14 Aki 11:14 Wat 11:14 c: 11:14 I dare u to pm rp seereousli with mi 11:15 Lag 11:15 is dis a dare i dun tink were pleyin trut or daer 11:15 just pee Em me 11:16 k c: 11:16 11:16 Sup mates 11:16 brb 11:16 Hi Bonnie Kawaii 11:16 Zoey is bad 11:16 Ello. 11:17 Guys, just ping me if you need me. I'm going to be coding stuffs. 11:17 she told me she'll answer on Skoop 11:17 Okai c: 12:24 <9mm killer> * 9mm killer "nu. go tu peee Em" 12:24 * Paradox.XXIV is poked. 12:24 pink pm 12:25 * Paradox.XXIV is ready to pm 12:25 <9mm killer> * 9mm killer noms Paradox 12:25 * Paradox.XXIV ouchs and noms back 12:25 wat 12:25 Grrrr.. 12:25 fixing to pen join me 12:26 paradox pm 12:27 DUN. 12:27 dah joinmehlink zoey 12:28 Okay Cookie 12:28 one seccond 12:28 wat 12:28 2late. 12:28 it's been 10 secunds 12:28 u l8 12:28 ^ 12:29 tutally. 12:29 https://join.me/728-116-315 12:29 wat 12:29 wat is that 12:30 streem 12:30 nu pls. 12:30 HI MOM ! 12:30 Taking a 2. 12:30 I won't join yours streem 12:30 fuck 12:30 hybrid no 12:31 Wat. 12:31 Taking a 2 month break from Wikia. 12:31 Ha ! I saw your name, Aki ! :D 12:31 Why? 12:31 Cuz rage 12:31 What? 12:31 ._. 12:31 Would an explanation in PM do? 12:31 * Kosh naranek mews 12:31 One minute, I'll make a blog post 12:32 >No period 12:33 Sup mates 12:33 Hey. 12:33 Sup Dromor ! 12:33 wazzup 12:34 whatzzapp 12:34 Ba dum tsss 12:34 NO. 12:34 Pls. 12:34 * Kosh naranek mews 12:34 *sigh* 12:34 >:D 12:34 :l 12:34 * Kosh naranek rolls around 12:34 I think I know why Hybrid needs to take a break 12:34 Because he rages too much 06:13 But I won't tell you. 06:13 All I can say is. 06:13 Tell me. 06:13 Mwah mwah 06:13 K 06:13 Hard reload each time you get the chance. 06:13 JIllips i am louis! 06:13 In the future. 06:13 I have a feeling the chat is coming back on the fnaf wiki 06:13 That is a no. 06:13 im back 06:13 It's never coming back. 06:13 O h 06:14 Maybe. I have no idea. 06:14 ... 06:14 Mysterious mysterious... 06:14 PINKGIRL! 06:14 Yup. 06:14 IT's changed. 06:14 And the redesign begins. 06:14 Woah I missed alot 06:14 i am louis! 06:14 >IT's 06:14 Oh, it changed. 06:14 Jillips im guessing you've heard of DJ Sterf right? 06:14 Yes. 06:14 HOLY SHITTTT 06:14 LOGGED INTO THE MAIN WIKIA 06:14 So Gfor is there any L4D RP wikis out there? 06:15 wat 06:15 yup 06:15 okay just checking 06:15 i made the first one ever 06:15 :O 06:15 Funny how the logo hasn't changed. 06:15 oH JESUS THAT DOE S NOT GO TOGETHER 06:15 That one person they made admin for the FNaF 3 pages. 06:15 Cool 06:15 But not completely. 06:15 Hux is working on it, man. 06:15 Oh. 06:15 ik 06:15 Well, I think he is. 06:15 it's just an eyesore right now 06:15 I mean, he made the last one, right? 06:15 Holy shit 06:15 He did. 06:15 That nightmare Bonnie though 06:16 i can't see the background 06:16 cries 06:16 So what updates are in the FNaF Wiki? 06:16 There is none yet, Aquua. 06:16 Hux is trying to fix it 06:16 The blue doesn't suit it 06:16 ^ 06:16 The blue hurt my eyes 06:16 Neither can i! 06:16 it's not done yet 06:16 yo Gfor what's the link to it? 06:16 getting it 06:16 Then how come some can? 06:16 What blue? May I see? :o 06:16 Oh 06:17 Don't worry I'll wait 06:17 Pink 06:17 No fair. 06:17 go to the main wiki and hard refresh 06:17 k check ur pm 06:17 Getting there... 06:17 Yeah, the blue isn't for me. 06:17 Woah! Nice new main Wiki theme. 06:17 No one can see the background in the Main Wikia. 06:17 I miss the purple. 06:17 I can see it. 06:18 It's not uploaded yet. 06:18 Oh, wait. 06:18 Yeah. 06:18 i can see it too 06:18 oh my god that's amazing 06:18 There it goes. 06:18 Works fine for me. 06:18 That blue is eeeevil. 06:18 Nope. 06:18 I saw the background. 06:18 Same. 06:18 It's been fine for me for a while now. 06:18 Yo guys some updates in CC WIki: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Exotoro/comments_are_broken 06:18 I'm checking 06:18 I keep refreshing. 06:18 I need to leave everything.. 06:18 and go back. 06:19 just go to a different page 06:19 it should pop up then 06:19 Wait, Eagle quit his position? 06:19 Oh sweet the colors seem nice :) 06:19 yeah 06:19 yeah 06:19 I heard DMBY 06:19 kinf pls 06:20 later night Gfor :) 06:20 PILLS! 06:20 And I am chatting in the dark at 2:20 AM LOL 06:20 Oh my god. 06:20 F**k it. 06:20 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Sits near the Great Kraken fountain. 06:21 Derp 06:21 well im going to be going through wiki activity and telling confused people the design has changed 06:21 Well it hasn't. 06:21 So don't be r00d. 06:22 It has though 06:22 it has changed 06:22 But I don't see a thing. 06:22 It has. 06:22 It's normal to me. 06:22 On my computer. 06:22 go to a different page 06:22 Well, everyone. 06:22 What page. 06:22 Guess what? 06:22 The purple is back. 06:22 Yey. 06:22 Any page on the main Wiki. 06:22 I missed Purple. 06:23 Here. I'll even be nice enough. 06:23 And give you a link. http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s_Wiki 06:33 Jillips pls. I'm not gonna claw YOU. 06:34 I know. 06:34 Joookes. 06:34 Unless you're a dick. Then maybe. 06:34 Bam bam! (buns) 06:34 Lightly. 06:34 ... 06:34 But. 06:34 I'm always a dick. 06:34 ... 06:34 Hot cross (buns) 06:34 I mean the BAD kind of dick. 06:34 i KNOW 06:34 T o a s t 06:34 (kappa) 06:34 jOKES 06:34 Wot 06:34 I KNOW. 06:34 jokes can poke 06:34 boke 06:34 Let's have a rap abttle between: 06:35 06:35 Droid 06:35 :^) 06:35 vs 06:35 Hold on, folks. 06:35 I gots music to do. 06:35 Btw, in the story who was Mangle's kidnapper? :o 06:35 Who is the culprit? :O 06:36 Well. 06:36 Someone DMBY hired, that's for sure. 06:36 *Mangled ? 06:36 And someone that dies, so that isn't me. 06:36 Hmmm 06:36 Mystery flickery 06:36 hmm they die 06:36 and they do something stupid 06:36 Or maybe DMBY just hired a random dude that didn't know what he was doing. 06:36 So that's why he ate the bacon. 06:36 and they want bacon 06:36 But we all die 06:37 But he never got the bakon 06:37 Anything that has to do with bacon without my consent is to be referred to as non-canonical. 06:37 No. 06:37 Because what was the ending of the story again? 06:37 most likely some random dude 06:37 So.... 06:37 Can't we just ask DMBY? 06:38 Is the Bakon vs Tuna war every true> 06:38 No 06:38 Because I seem to have heard that before 06:38 Idk 06:38 Bakon is vodka right? 06:38 But all this shit that has to do with bacon and Baconda without my consent ain't canonical. 06:38 Just know that. 06:38 LOl fire no 06:38 But 06:38 I typed bakon on purpose 06:38 yeah it is 06:38 I conquered Baconda 06:38 Some people don't believe me when I say that my body parts are controlled by themselves. 06:38 bakon is vodka 06:38 No it;s not 06:38 Yeah. 06:38 one second guys i'll brb 06:38 And I told you. 06:38 * Pinkgirl234 rekts fire 06:38 gotta get something to drink 06:38 * Pinkgirl234 winz 06:38 I wasn't even participating in that. 06:39 I was dragged into it. 06:39 It's not canon then XDD 06:39 My brain, however, is usually needed when it's needed. 06:39 Hi Sunset 06:39 So thank God for the majority agreeing to that new rule. 06:39 Does anyone remember the time the FNaF chat closed? 06:39 Yes 06:39 And what new rule? 06:39 April 25th? 06:39 I think two or three months ago> 06:39 And my external parts, like my bones, aren't really controlled by the brain much. 06:39 Everyone knew that 06:39 There was a new rule: 06:39 i joined last on April 24th 06:39 and i missed the day it was shutdown 06:39 In the Main Wiki, only admins can have message wall greetings 06:39 To not drag people in RPs. 06:39 Forcing people to roleplay isn't allowed now. 06:39 so April 25th 06:40 Oh, aiight. 06:40 FUCKING HELL 06:40 REBUN 06:40 AHHH- 06:40 I think I deleted mine anyway so 06:40 Jillips chill 06:40 inb4 he explodes 06:40 it's all fien you 06:40 Jillips calm thyself. 06:40 * DroidUnit774 drags someone to an rp 06:40 fine* 06:40 * Jillips Entertainment implodes 06:40 jk 06:40 Welp. 06:40 you'll win eventually* 06:40 JILLIPS. 06:40 NOH. 06:40 I was 50% right. 06:40 * Jillips Entertainment kicks Droid 06:40 Noh. 06:40 * DroidUnit774 is lose 06:40 lol 06:40 * Pinkgirl234 rekts Jillips again 06:40 anyway i got my vodka 06:40 I got you now! :P 06:40 The wiki is becoming infected with FNaF4! 06:40 * Mangledmeddlingmetal un-rekts Jillips. 06:40 * Pinkgirl234 is a queen 06:40 And worse... 06:40 * Jillips Entertainment grabe Pinkgirl by the neck and throws her into space 06:40 Mangled pls 06:40 FOXY IS ALIVE! 06:41 >grabe 06:41 Pink pls 06:41 there's no internet in space so 06:41 bye Pink 06:41 Go rekt your bacon baby boyfriend isntead. :P 06:41 Wrong King 06:41 It's called the Holonet 06:41 :^) 06:41 >:P 06:41 * Kingfireblast strangles Droid 06:42 Star Wars makes space internet possible 06:42 * DroidUnit774 is strangled 06:42 >>:P 06:42 And Mass Effect 06:42 Can we play something called Rekt The User Aboe You? 06:42 ah god vodka hurts 06:42 That is one angry :P 06:42 * Above 06:43 I shall return to FNAF Wiki 06:43 * Pinkgirl234 livens chat 06:43 LLOFT 4 DED 2 06:43 * Mangledmeddlingmetal realizes she hasn't PMed Jillips yet, and that she should probably do that. Therefore, she does. 06:43 Hunter pls 06:43 guys advice from King 06:43 never and i mean never go near vodka 06:53 No. 06:53 Springy pls 06:53 DMBY and Jillips, want to be in it since you're Enragement Child's worst enemies? 06:54 Yay DroidUnit kissed me! 06:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEuudXgnCcU&feature=youtu.be 06:54 * Springy Boy destroys the link 06:54 NO 06:54 MY userpage is awesome 06:54 SPRINGY Y E S 06:54 pink pls 06:54 I appease the fan 06:54 Link pl0z 06:54 Guys pls 06:54 Ultimate 06:54 Grimlock really transformer name stealer 06:54 :3 06:54 I have the best music on my profile 06:54 Droiid pl0 06:55 Dude plz 06:55 * DroidUnit774 shrinks and runs away 06:55 Shoot. Tyran's not on here. 06:55 My music in my eall and userpage are aqesome 06:55 * wall 06:55 "This will take a bit to get used to Vern." 06:55 >Vern 06:55 ** awesome 06:55 Uh...I think I stepped on Droid. 06:55 >>>>>>>>Vern 06:55 "You can call me vern. Not Vern, not verna, but vern." 06:55 @Aquua Is greentexting banned here now? Even if it's a joke? 06:56 Not completely banned 06:56 Jason, yes. 06:56 The Mertal Coombet wiki has been made 06:56 I want to destroy the enragement child. 06:56 What is greentexting? 06:56 06:56 I would not mind if anyone greentexts my typoes. I actually find it hilarious LOL 06:56 Peeeem if u want link 06:56 User blog:Dremora Stormcloak/The Alliance vs BB 06:56 >Green texting is this 06:56 You can call me ray, or you can call me Ray Jay, but you don't have to call me Johnson 06:56 >This is- FICK 06:56 >FICK 06:56 That's another example. 06:56 >>FICK 06:56 Pointing out errors. 06:56 Lol.. 06:56 Come on skrubs 06:57 >.. 06:57 Like that. 06:57 Go to da FNaTI wikieh 06:57 Why did i read fick as dick 06:57 But some people think it's rude 06:57 brought back an old nickname :^) 06:57 But Jillips, Fick is German for fucl 06:57 Oh god aqua pls 06:57 dREMORA 06:57 Can I even point out my own mistakes? 06:57 I COMMENTED 06:57 C: 06:57 06:57 With *.. 06:57 USG, people are hating on your game in the video IULITM uploaded.. 06:57 >fucl 06:57 He knows. 06:57 I told him. 06:57 *fuck 06:57 I don't get it .-. 06:57 Yeet me with your best shot oh oh 06:58 Yeet me baby one more time ;) 06:58 My nickname is Noh 06:58 Who wants Mertal Coombet Wiki link 06:58 Pinkgirl. 06:58 PLS. 06:58 THE PINGS. 06:58 No.. 06:58 User blog:Dremora Stormcloak/The Alliance vs BB 06:58 Welp 06:58 (praiseiggy) 06:58 Actually almost everyone in the comments there are pointing out that the "This is how the Nightmare died" is a reference. 06:58 Who wants skittles? 06:58 Nah 06:58 Me! 06:58 My nickname is Ben but everyone calls me zoey 06:58 I'd rather be a skitlle 06:58 Rekter? 06:58 * Pinkgirl234 pukes skittles 06:58 Dremora u wot 06:58 *skittle 06:58 This is how it happened. 06:58 Ew 06:58 Taste the rainbooows 06:59 I'm not touching your skittles 06:59 :/ 06:59 * Pinkgirl234 pukes the rainboows 06:59 This is how the Batman died. 06:59 Yum! *gobbles it all down* 06:59 XD 06:59 This is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause 06:59 I will 06:59 *pukes skittles* Bad...idea! 07:00 Droid pls. 07:00 Haunt your dreams guys 07:00 I can kick my brother's ass. 07:00 Uh. 07:00 Pfft 07:00 You can't haunt me 07:00 Aki I am haunting under your bed 07:00 User blog:Dremora Stormcloak/The Alliance vs BB Updated. 07:00 Someone created a somehow useless page on this Wiki. 07:00 ._. 07:00 waiting to grab your feet >:) 07:00 * DroidUnit774 climbs pink and says "I haunt you" 07:00 Noh 07:01 DREMORA 07:01 * Pinkgirl234 throws Droid into lava 07:01 U WOT 07:01 Aquua you there? 07:01 U make me supporting character 07:01 ;; 07:01 What useless page? 07:01 Is it a one word only or blank page? 07:01 * DroidUnit774 dies and respawns 07:01 k 07:01 The content is just ice cream 07:01 Linnk me? 07:01 FREE ICE CREAM! 07:01 User blog:Dremora Stormcloak/The Alliance vs BB Joyn. 07:02 Who want Link to Mertal Coombet Wiki 07:02 Drawkill.deviantart.com Dis page. 07:02 me 07:02 Gtg bye 07:02 Bye 07:02 dremoraaaa 07:02 * DroidUnit774 sees deviantart 2015 08 01